Binary star
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Collection of drabble like stories (sometimes One Shots) written for prompts. Various pairs and characters.
1. A Z-table meeting ( Hiratachi)

_For Yogi-is-annoying on Tumblr_

_Prompt: Tsukitachi tries to distract Hirato at a Z-table meeting_

The almost fuzzy shapes of humans transmitted over the Z-table discussed things. Things that didn't concern the captains standing behind the desks – personally. Tsukitachi's gaze wandered to his lover. And then back to the old(er) men. The first one was interesting, the second one downright boring.

He'd would rather do _other_ things with Hirato right now. Other things that involved _less_ clothes and _less_ decency than a meeting like this. Also _less_ boredom. Many other less' as well. But quite a lot _mores_ also. _More_ excitement. _More_ friction.

The way he was looking at Hirato it wasn't a wonder the other captain caught his eyes. Eyes that were almost as bored as his – they just didn't show the boredom. Tsukitachi's lips formed a noiseless later. Hirato's eyebrows raised slightly, questioning. The answer was a suggestive raise of dark red eyebrows.

Now, Hirato tried to concentrate on the discussion again. Tsukitachi didn't give up _that_ easily though. Because the publicity made it somewhat exciting as well. He shifted his weight on his other foot and pretended to listen for a bit – he had completely lost the thread by now – before he made a noise.

A noise soft enough to be missed by the old ones, but not soft enough to be missed by Hirato's ears. The black haired captain regarded him for a moment – and then nodded just very slightly, but still agreeing.

When he turned away from him another time, Tsukitachi was a lot more happy than before. Not about the current situation of course. But he had something to look forward to – as soon as the old geezers finished that boring discussion or they would finally be dismissed.

He almost sighed in dissatisfaction.

This had to be the punishment for a crime he had yet to commit.


	2. Difficulty of Words (Hirakari)

_For an anon on Tumblr_

_Prompt: Hirato x Akari_

**D****ifficulty of Words**

They both were _not_ men of simple words. But sometimes simple words were what they needed.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Situations like these weren't frequent. Hirato didn't get injured all that often. Actually he got barely ever injured. Which was why Akari wasn't used to see him like this. Wasn't used to see his lover like this.

Hirato threw him a significant look as he persuaded his work. Checking vitals, checking cables, checki-

Hirato pulled him. Pulled him on the bed next to himself. "What are you doing you inveterate fool?" Akari sneered, "I'm trying to do my work!" He didn't even try to free himself from the fierce grip.

"But my dear Akari-san", he whispered, lips only millimetres apart. "I assure you I'm fine."

A strawberry blond eyebrow rose. "You were-" But as soon as he started to speak the last distance of their lips was conquered.

"Not severely enough injured to die", he then finished Akari's sentence. "Therefore, I'm fine."

"Let me continue my work then." Without any reply, Hirato let go of him and Akari stood up and clasped the clipboard. He turned around to go, but halted. "I'll see whether I have time for you in my lunch break." (_I'll see you then.)_

"That would be lovely." He paused for a second. "I'll be looking forward to it." (_I adore you.)_

Akari nodded and left the room. (_I love you too.)_

Maybe- just maybe simple words were sometimes too hard to find.

But it was _fine_, because they both knew what the other wanted to say.


	3. Like a Cat (Yoreki)

_For DrBubblegum on Tumblr (Tip: If you haven't read her FFs you should check them out!)_

_Prompt: Snuggly Yoreki. Gareki probably complains about the Nyanperonas, the dork._

**Like a cat**

Yogi liked to compare Gareki with a cat – sometimes a kitten or a wildcat. But he was aware that Gareki wouldn't like this. And would complain – somewhat brutally.

So he kept it for himself.

Watched how Gareki acted more like a cat than any other (cute) animal Yogi knew.

Mostly Gareki was a loner (cat like), sometimes he showed Yogi his claws (also cat like), sometimes he was curious about odd things (that one was also very cat like), and rarely he was cuddly (which was also cat like, because Gareki decided when the time for a hug was, never Yogi).

Yogi was lucky. Today was a cuddly day.

It wasn't like Yogi ever thought of himself as unlucky. He loved cats. He loved Gareki even more. Being with Gareki or on Gareki's side or watching Gareki or _anything_ Gareki related really, made him the happiest human being on earth.

Gareki snuggled a little bit closer, a little bit closer to Yogi's warmth and – at the very same time – placed himself slightly more in the warm sunlight. How very _cat_ like. A soft toy squeaked underneath Gareki's weight when he shifted. Stoic bluish grey eyes cracked open.

Yogi placed a soft kiss on a night black eyebrow. He didn't want Gareki to get annoyed just because of a single Nyanperona toy when so many littered his whole room. "Put the stupid cats away, they're everywhere," Gareki decided and –just to emphasise his words – threw the one that had to be in Gareki's way against the wall on the other side of the room.

But somehow Gareki had probably missed the spot he had wanted to miss, hit the shelf where the other cats were placed on and effectively triggered an avalanche of Nyanperona soft toys. Gareki just dropped against him, snuggling up against the older male again. Yogi almost blinked at this.

The next time he'd be able to stick Gareki into a costume he would take one with cat ears. Definitely.

Displacement activities.

Like a cat.

Sometimes Yogi couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He kissed Gareki gently on the top of his head and pulled his boyfriend slightly closer.

Cuddly Gareki was a rare occurrence and should be treated like it was holy.

Gareki sighed contently against Yogi's neck when he buried his head in the raven hair.


	4. Deception ( Hiratachi)

Dear_ Professur,_ thank you very much for the review. Furthermore, I do have the exact same headcanon for these situations, but I like to think that adds to Gareki's charms quite a bit.

* * *

_For Yogi-is-annoying on Tumblr_

_Prompt: Deception_

Tsukumo thought it was funny.

Funny how Tsukitachi and Hirato thought they could deceive everybody.

Well, yes, partly it _was_ true. But only _partly_. Nobody knew. Except everybody did.

Everybody being their children. Even Gareki had caught on, which given the fact that he would soon join the Second Ship, was a given. Little Nai didn't. Which was _good _and _hard work_ on their side.

Tsukumo stood in front of Hirato's office. She could practically hear them. She didn't for real, but alone the possibility made it impossible for her to knock on the door. Tsukitachi was in there. Together with Hirato.

This was the worst kind of deception.

Because everybody was deceiving each other to some point.


	5. Your Blood (Hirato & Tsukumo)

_For Second-Ship-Captain on Tumblr_

_Prompt: Goodbye- My muse [Tsukumo] watching yours [Hirato] die._

There was blood. Human blood, not Varuga blood.

Precious red blood spilling.

There was blood spilling.

Tsukumo couldn't breath anymore.

Time seemed to slow down.

She ran.

Ran.

**Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.**

She couldn't believe it.

She didn't _want_ to.

The young fighter sunk down.

Down on her knees and hands.

Down like her tears fell.

Down to the ground.

Mixing with the blood.

Precious red blood.

She swallowed hard. Trying to breath.

Unable to breath.

"Hi—Hirato-san…" she mumbled.

**Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. **

**Everything but your blood.**

Hirato smiled. Actually smiled.

"I'm glad you're fine, Tsukumo", he told her.

Strength leaving his body with every word.

She could see it.

"Don't talk, Hirato-san. Akari-sensei will be here soon. You'll be fine. We're all going to be fine. Everything will be normal again soon."

Denial. That was the word for her reaction.

Denial. The refusal to acknowledge an unacceptable truth or emotion or to admit it into consciousness, used as a defence mechanism.

Hirato shook his head. Smiling sadly.

"I'm afraid it won't, Tsukumo."

She could hear her breath hitching.

Her mind stopping to work.

Her heart skipping beats.

"No…"

Her family shattering.

Her world falling to pieces.

"_Please_, Hirato-san."

His hand wandered to her cheek.

"Do me a favour and see the end for me, will you?"

Tsukumo was petrified. Unable to move. Unable to _think_.

"You became a fine protector and a fine lady as well."

It broke her heart. Shattered it into thousands of pieces and more.

The recognition she had sought for for year in the eyes of a dying man.

She wanted to say something when the light in his eyes slowly danced away.

When the hand fell to the ground with a soft tut.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't do anything.

Besides breaking down.

Crying.

Crying for the one who had made her live so beautiful.

Crying for the one who had helped her to find a family.


	6. A gruesome message (Yogi & Tsukumo)

_For FearBehindASmile on Tumblr_

_Prompt: "Yogi has passed away."_

Tsukumo halted. That couldn't be.

Not Yogi, never Yogi.

She could hear her heart beating in her chest.

Fast, painful.

The blood rushing through her veins.

As agony spread though her body.

She shook her head.

"No…" she mumbled, disbelieving. "He can't. He can't…"

A tear ran down her cheek when she slowly backed away.

More tears when she slid down on the wall.

He couldn't have died.

That couldn't have happened.

He couldn't have died in the fight.

Sure, he had been injured, but he had been breathing.

He had been breathing.

Kafka couldn't have taken Yogi.

Not Yogi.

She covered her face with her hands as she let the tears silently fall.

She covered her face with her hands as her hate for Kafka only grew.

She covered her face with her hands as desperation settled in her heart.

Today she had lost her brother.

An important member of her dysfunctional family.


	7. Home (Hirato & Gareki)

For: JoyFullSong/ TheCresantMoonWolf on FF. net

Prompt: Gareki is Hirato's younger brother and he grew up on second ship with Hirato

* * *

Hirato looked at the small black haired boy looking at the flickering television. Tokitatsu looked at him and the smaller boy with concerned eyes.

"Did he… see anything?" Hirato asked gently, hoping not to disturb his little brother. Hoping not to let him hear anything that could rip open wounds.

Tokitatsu wore a tormented expression for a moment before his face slid back into his careful worn happy seeming poker face. "I am afraid so, but he hasn't talked…"

Hirato's eyes narrowed when he stepped closer to Gareki and sat down on the couch next to him. Tokitatsu watched them for a moment, but knowing Gareki wouldn't be left alone, he left to finish up the work he had neglected for far too long. Maybe Hirato had better chances to coerce gentle words from their little baby brother.

He did have a brat on his Ship after all…

* * *

Gareki didn't really say a word to him for a while. "Oni-chan…" Gareki mumbled when he met his eyes. Hirato just knew that his baby brother had seen the murder of his parents with his own eyes, otherwise they wouldn't be that haunted.

* * *

The first time Yogi met Gareki he was overjoyed to have such an adorable playmate. That Gareki protested on. He was not cute. But this denial only lead to Yogi pulling him into a tight hug.

Hirato smiled gently while he watched them, carrying Gareki's bag with the few possessions the small boy still had. "Don't antagonize Gareki to much, Yogi", he told the blond prince without memories, "He's going to live with us from now on."

This cleared Yogi's joy slightly up. "But… But Hirato-san!" He exclaimed, "We can't let Gareki get in danger!"

Hirato shook his head. "Gareki will live with us, not fight with us. As if I'd let my little brother even go near danger", he answered the prince's protest with agreement.

* * *

"I want to fight with you two too!" Gareki exclaimed, surprising Yogi who had worked on his report on the couch, next to him.

Yogi's eyes widened with shock and fear. "You don't want that! Don't you understand what that would mean?!" His stomach twisted in fear and terror.

Gareki stood up, not looking at Yogi when he answered. "Can't you understand me at all, Yogi?" he asked the older youth. "I'm living here, seeing the ones I've come to call my family being in life threatening situations on a daily basis, but I can't help at all. I'm just here being a burden for the two of you."

He didn't look up when he left the room and Yogi let him. Too used to this kind of behaviour by now to lose anything more than a gently, "Gareki…" over it. Gareki would calm down on his own after all. Besides, Hirato would never allow Gareki that, Yogi knew that, and he also knew, that Tokitatsu wouldn't allow anything that dangerous for Gareki as well.

* * *

Gareki was thirteen when he got lost at the worst place he could have gotten lost at. Karasuna.

There were tears in Yogi's eyes, threatening to be spilled. "It won't solve anything if you start crying now, Yogi." Hirato reprimanded him, strictly and Yogi swallowed. If he was already feeling that worried how worried must Hirato feel? Gareki was merely his best and only friend, but Hirato was related by blood to the raven haired teen.

"I know, Hirato-san…" Yogi mumbled, guilty. "I'm just worried about Gareki…"

Hirato nodded. "We both are. Which is why we will be finding him. Alright?"

Yogi nodded immediately. "I will do my best, Hirato-san!"

* * *

When Yogi had found Gareki, the younger one was fighting off a thug while protecting a small, young girl who hid behind him.

There was blood and Yogi prayed that it was Gareki's. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

His eyes narrowed dangerously when he shot down from the sky, determined to protect Gareki and his new friend.

The thug would pray he had never even tried to raise a hand against Gareki.

* * *

Gareki took a deep breath. "Oni-chan, please", he begged his older brother with an urgency in his voice, Hirato didn't know, hadn't heard before.

"No", he answered him with narrowed eyes. "You can muster any pretty nice words you know and my answer will not change. I will not let you visit Kuronomei. I will not let you chose the decision that was forced on me, I will not let you let go of the past you have."

The younger one took a deep breath. "It doesn't have to be Kuronomei", he told his brother with a calm voice. "Any school with teachers is fine. Any. I just want to learn in a school."

Hirato seemed surprised by that answer and he didn't let his surprise show very often. In any other situation Gareki would call it an accomplishment, but not now. "Any other school?" Hirato asked him slightly confused. "Didn't you always want to become a fighter like Yogi and I?"

Gareki shook his head. "I changed my mind. I want to visit a normal school like everybody else, I want to be able to get the same certifications."

For a moment there was no answer. "I don't see why", Hirato then mentioned absentminded. "There is nothing wrong with the education you receive right now, it's way beyond the ones of your contemporaries."

An almost shaky breath was drawn by Gareki. "I wanted to become a fighter to help the two of you, to be of use, but I learned that I could help more if I chose to be a doctor. I don't need to go to Kuronomei to become a doctor and maybe I won't ever be on the field with the two of you and if I'd ever be I'd be in a safe distance. But I would still be able to help. So please, let me visit any school of your liking as long as it's a school. Please let me be able to get the certificates I need to be able to become a doctor."

Hirato nodded. "I shall talk about your wish with Tokitatsu, but I believe you can expect a quick department." With that Hirato turned his back to him.

* * *

Gareki put the yellow soft toy Yogi had given him when he left next to his pillow and for a bit longer than needed his hand rested on the toy.

He would learn as much as he could as quickly as possible without looking at the others. This was his life and he would do his best to reach his goals.

He swore that to himself.

He would be able to return home soon enough.

* * *

He was mere fifteen when he was able to return to the Research Tower, his studies all finished, the only thing missing was the practical training and he was sure he would be able to do well in this too. Akari looked at him, eyebrows slightly pulled together, seemingly assessing him. "If you're anything like your older brother, you can leave right now."

Gareki raised his eyebrows. "I'm here to learn not to aide you nor Oni-chan in your petty dispute." He answered, well aware that Tokitatsu must have helped him in, that it probably had nothing to do with his skills or his grades, but he wouldn't let this chance for naught even with this outside help.

Akari shrugged slightly. "Bring your bag in your room then, I expect you in my office in fifteen minutes. You've been assigned room 5.20." Then Akari left him alone, standing in the entrance room like an idiot.

Gareki sneered slightly before making his way upstairs, when he remembered right the 5th floor was the one Tokitatsu had a room for the bit of time he actually stayed in the Research Tower.

* * *

Gareki was somewhat disappointed.

And worried.

He had been here for a grand total of two months already and he had never once met Hirato nor Yogi.

Tokitatsu had just rarely been in the Research Tower as well and when he was, Gareki hadn't really known how to strike the subject.

He sat down on the soft armchair in the library with the newest medical journal and tried to keep himself occupied, but he couldn't help to remember how two years ago the Second Ship had been regularly at the Research Tower either for Yogi's medical check-ups or for Gareki's psychological appointments and tests. Normally they had at least been there every two weeks.

Gareki bit on his bottom lip, it wouldn't be of any use to worry.

* * *

Not even a week later when Gareki headed down to the library again, Akari stopped him.

"Are you busy, Gareki?" he asked him seriously.

Gareki shrugged. "Right now? No."

Akari nodded and pushed a file in his hands. "Your patient is in room 2.25. If you don't hurry, you will probably have to look for him. I expect excellent work. Go." And just like that Akari let him alone and headed for another patient or a research, Gareki wasn't sure.

He sighed and turned around before heading up.

* * *

In front of the door he straightened his collar and took a deep calming breath. He would do his best, especially because he was left to his own devices, he would make Akari believe he was good at this. He promised that to himself.

And then he opened the door and stepped in. The door fell shut on its own. "Y—Yogi?" he exclaimed surprised.

Yogi's gaze snapped up and met Gareki's, then he jumped up on his feet and was almost immediately in front of Gareki to pull him into a tight hug. "Gareki! How have you been?"

A small smile appeared on Gareki's lips when he gently hugged back for a short moment. "I've been well, even though I was busy. But I'm back at the Research Tower now. How are you?" he asked carefully pushing Yogi a bit away and sitting down at the desk. He opened the file and flipping through it while Yogi started talking about the newest additions to the Second Ship, Iva and Tsukumo, who seemed to have brought fresh air into the Second Ship. Then Yogi told him about their last mission, putting special emphasis on the length and the boredom he had felt in it.

Gareki nodded and made agreeing sounds whenever it was appropriate and looked though the file. It seemed like Yogi was just here for a normal check-up. He stood up and went to the shelf to pull out everything he needed.

Then he went over to the hospital bed, pulled out the stool and sat down in front of Yogi. Suddenly all colour disappeared from Yogi's face. Gareki's eyebrow rose slightly. "Right, you never liked your appointments", he stated the obvious, but then bumped his fist lightly against Yogi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yogi, I won't hurt you if you relax for me."

Yogi nodded. "I won't be afraid of Gareki. You're my best friend after all."

Gareki smiled and made sure to keep Yogi distracted whenever a needle sunk into his flesh so he didn't feel the pain.

* * *

"Pack your things. Your apprenticeship is over", Akari told him when he saw him again. Slowly there was angst settling into Gareki's bones. "Report to my office in 30 minutes sharp." And then, just like that, Akari went away, leaving Gareki to his own devices.

Gareki bit on his lip. What had he done wrong? He had spent his evening with Yogi and Tsukumo, playing around like normal teenagers, talking about things that maybe weren't that typical, but… He wasn't aware he had made a mistake.

His hand wandered to his pocket and he pulled out his mobile. He had a grand total of no missed calls and not a single message which itself was odd. Normally at least Tokitatsu made sure to inquire how he was.

His steps were heavy when he made his way up to the fifth floor.

* * *

Gareki sat in front of his bed, leaning against it, starring at his half-packed bag. His breath was swallow and he was cold, his stomach twisting with every breath. He looked at his mobile's flickering screen for a long time before he dialled a number.

"I messed up", he said, his eyes felt wetter than normal.

"Gareki?" Yogi answered him confused. "What did you do?" And for a moment there was just breathing.

He wiped over his eyes even though there weren't any tears. "I don't know. I just messed up. I won't be able to come back home…"

"Gareki… Don't destroy the strong picture I have of you, keep calm. I'll see what I can do!" Yogi exclaimed and terminated the call.

Somehow Gareki appreciated Yogi's try, but somehow he didn't want him to. He had messed up. He had failed. Not Yogi.

He pressed his face into his legs when he pulled them close.

* * *

When Gareki could have heard the door open, he already wasn't in his main room anymore, but instead in the small bathroom that belong to his room. And so he didn't even realize someone had stepped in.

He did realize though that his body wouldn't stop shaking. The knowledge of being a failure, weighting heavily on his mind as his body gave in to the pressure of the stress.

Careful steps could be heard walking though the small room, Gareki had called his, but Gareki didn't hear him, his ears were buzzing. Then the bathroom door was opened. "Gareki…" Hirato mumbled gently and kneeled down on the clean, cold floor next to his younger brother.

"…Oni-chan?" Gareki asked, breath still heavy.

Hirato put his hand on Gareki's back and carefully stroked up and down. "Yes, it's me. Why didn't you tell anybody you were sick, little one?" His voice was gentle as if he was talking to a small child.

Gareki's gaze dropped to the ground again. "I just wanna go home…" he mumbled, "But I can't. I'm a failure. I… I failed…"

It hurt Hirato to see Gareki like this, he had been aware that there had always been guilt lingering in Gareki's eyes whenever there was something that reminded him of their parents, but he had thought Gareki had been over it. "Shh… It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Everything will be alright…." With that said, he lifted Gareki up and brought him to his neatly made bed to put him down on it. His gloved hand caressed the silken raven hair slightly when he materialized his mobile with his other hand. The soft tone of the dialling didn't reach Gareki's ears, but Hirato's voice did. "Akari? Listen, _please_. Something is wrong with Gareki, could you come to his room and check him?"

Gareki's hand pulled slightly on Hirato's sleeve when he requested so softly that it was barely heard by Hirato, "Not 'kari…"

But Hirato wouldn't have that. "I don't think it's a good idea to move him too much to be ho—" Slowly Gareki lost track of Hirato's voice as if there was a blanket pulled over his ears.

* * *

"—othing wrong with him", Gareki heard a familiar voice speak. Akari. And there was it again the churning and twisting feeling in his stomach.

The edgy response came from Hirato, "Don't you have eyes? He passed out and is in pain and you tell me there is nothing wrong with Gareki?!"

"Hirato!" Tokitatsu reprimanded him sharply. "Akari will have a very good reason for his condition."

It was odd to see… or _hear_ his older brothers so out of character for once.

Akari sighed gently. "It's my fault. I wasn't aware I put too much pressure on him."

"…Come again? Is that why Gareki called himself a '_failure'_ and asked me not to get _you_?" Hirato asked, voice low again, but on almost dangerous levels.

"It—"

"Oni-chan…", Gareki called gently out for Hirato, reaching his hand out for the black cloak.

Immediately Hirato turned around and took Gareki's hand in his. "How are you?"

And for a moment Gareki didn't know how to respond. "Fine", he then answered shortly and regretted it immediately when he heard a displeased sound from Akari. Without wanting to, he flinched.

Hirato's eyes narrowed. "What happened, Gareki?" he asked concerned.

"I failed…" he mumbled, not looking at his older sibling.

This wasn't enough for Hirato nor for the other adults in the room. "What did you fail at?" he asked him.

"I won't be able to return home anymore." There was a resolution in his voice that Hirato found odd.

But it wasn't him but Tokitatsu who questioned his answer. "Where are you talking about when you talk about home?" Hirato threw him a slightly irritated look.

Though he was greatly surprised by Gareki's answer. "Second Ship of course…"

It was then when Tokitatsu's gaze snapped to Akari. "Now you've got to explain something to me. Why does Gareki believe he won't be able to return to the Second Ship?"

"Because I failed Sensei…" Gareki mumbled.

Akari seemed pensive and sat down on the end of the bed. "How exactly did you fail me, Gareki?" he asked, "You're a fast learner, independent and knowledgeable. I never had to tell or show you something twice. If I requested you to, you gave up your breaks for work; you had an internal drive to learn. So I will ask again: How did you fail me? What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Gareki exclaimed clearly upset. "I just spend a nice afternoon with Yogi and Tsukumo-san and then you tell me my apprenticeship is over and I should pack my bags. And I don't even know why. I just know that if you throw me out I will be throw out of Circus and that means that I won't be able to complete my training here and because of that even if I would be able to get back after a finished training elsewhere I still wouldn't be able to return to the Second Ship and I just want to go home."

"And then you panicked. You fear to lose your home more like you fear for your life", Akari thought out aloud, "Which lead to your body not being able to cope with the emotional distress and thus you turned ill." He shook his head. "I forgot I talked to a teenager in his angsty years who already felt powerless and suffered a loss that lead to psychological counselling, I apologize for that." Akari didn't offer any unnecessary explanations. "I meant to tell you: Congratulations, your apprenticeship is over. Please report to my office to receive information about your new duties and assignment."

Gareki's eyes widened. "I can stay in Circus?" His stomach suddenly stopped twisting as hope spread in his body. It felt as if the problems that weighted down his mind just disappeared.

Tokitatsu seemed amused. "It's more than that." Gareki's gaze wandered to him. "It's actually Akari's duty to tell you, but you'll be assigned to the Second Ship. We were planning on giving you a toughly education of everything Circus knew of Yogi's condition beforehand, so that you would become the main researcher on his condition because you are one of the only doctors he trusts."

Akari looked at him pointedly, "I for my part still want to assign Gareki to the Second Ship. He might have panicked which frankly isn't good for a medic who works close to the field, but Gareki never panics in emergencies. He is merely a bit exhausted after them. I also believe that this panic attack had something to do with the fact that it had to do something with losing his home once more."

"Thank you, Sensei, Nii-san," Gareki told them honest.

This was the time Akari shook his head. "It's not 'Sensei' anymore, it's 'Sempai', Gareki."

Gareki's cheeks were slightly tainted from an odd mixture of embarrassment and proudness at the same time when he nodded.

* * *

Yogi had been overjoyed when Gareki arrived at the Second Ship and actually jumped at him to greet him.

"You're _heavy_", Gareki complained, "And I'm _hungry_."

Yogi laughed a bit embarrassed. "But you're back. Welcome home, Gareki! With you on Ship the cuteness level rose a lot!"

And that was it. Gareki kicked him as hard as he could. "Watch who you call cute! Won't you ever grow up?"

The prince without his memories shook his head. "Nah, growing up isn't something for me."

Hirato had watched their actions amused when he decided to pull Yogi off Gareki. "Be nice to each other, you'll be working together from now on too."

"Wha—No, Hirato-san! Gareki is—he isn't—!"

Hirato smiled amused. "He's from tomorrow onwards the doctor assigned to the Second Ship and with that takes over your check-ups. Don't worry, we won't let him get close to the field."

There was clear joy showing on Yogi's features. "Yes!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Gareki watched them with a happy sparkle in his eyes. He didn't know when he felt so at peace with himself the last time.

This was a life he'd try to keep with all his power.

* * *

**A.N**. I don't think Gareki would develop quite the same if he'd have a home he could depend on. Also I believe one could see in the manga that Gareki didn't want charity, even when it came from a place he called his home. He wants to deserve it. I worked with this idea and played a bit.

I was actually happy with the version I wrote before, but my laptop deleted it, so have the shorter version in which I tried to reconstruct it, but some parts aren't that good anymore. It's horrible OoC in some places, I apologize for that. The new version is also completely without a spell check, so it would be nice if anybody would read over it, I don't want the requester wait any longer and I actually have no time to read it over until Thursday…

Sincerely, Mal


	8. Sickness (Yoreki)

Dear _YogixGareki Always_, thank you very much for the comment! I'm very pleased you find joy in this little collection. The prompt was a really nice idea to begin with, so I'm very glad I didn't ruin it.

Dear _Aliko Kinav_, thank you very much! I'm very happy, I pleased you.

* * *

_For kingdom-of-stuffs on Tumblr  
Prompt: Gareki, even though he's the smart one and the one with the medical knowledge, gets sick. Yogi freaks out. Bonus points for: Iva_

Heavy breathing filled the small room.

Yogi took the small towel from Gareki's forehead and changed it against a cooler one once again when the normally so curious eyes opened slightly. He skipped over '_Gareki-kun'_s and '_How do you feel'_s and started recite the book he had read for Gareki over and over in the last few days. Words that didn't make sense in his ears, words he didn't even know fell from his lips, softly, gently, comforting.

Gareki's hazy eyes watched him and Yogi recited the page and the following with the book lying innocently on the bedside table.

_Yogi's eyes widened in panic as he dropped on his knees next to Gareki's body. "Gareki…", he mumbled while gently shaking his shoulder, "Gareki? Gareki! Come on. Please, wake up!" he begged the seemingly lifeless body all the while he was shaking it. Tears burned in his eyes. Pain in his heart. _

"_What are you doing there!" Iva exclaimed when she saw him until she saw, what he saw. Her eyes narrowed at Gareki and her hand pressed gently on his forehead before she almost spit at Yogi, "Better yet: What are you still doing here? Gareki should be in a bed." _

_She raised Gareki's body with a care, Yogi hadn't seen her use with the male gender before and Yogi rose with her. Then she put Gareki in the furry paws of his Nyanperona costume and Yogi immediately cradled him close to his chest. "Gareki…"_

"_Stop dallying and hurry!" Iva exclaimed and Yogi started flying up to the ship. It was only then she saw the frightened children. A gentle smile placed itself on her lips when she told them, "I'm sorry, but Kurowan wasn't feeling well and Nyanperona needs to take care of him." _

"Wha'…" Gareki mumbled and Yogi's lips stopped moving and he leaned closer to hear the hoarse whisper better. "…are you always doin' 'ere? 'll get sick… 'diot…" Gareki's eyes almost closed again, but even though his body seemed ready for more sleep, he kept himself awake with shier willpower.

Yogi smiled gently and leaned closer. "You said it yourself, Gareki. I'm an idiot, idiots don't catch colds." He carefully wiped a black stray lock back before he continued, "Besides, you're the only doctor on the Second Ship right now, so someone has to stay with you in case something happens and we can contact Akari-sensei on time."

Gareki's didn't ask any more questions, but still stared at Yogi, so the prince without memories talked gently to him. "Considering how smart you are, you are seldom ill and—"

"'was glaring", Gareki clarified and coughed. Yogi slowly helped him up with the desperate wish to be able to help, to be able to take proper care of him, but he just _couldn't_. When the small coughing fit had ended and Yogi had bedded Gareki once more on the comfortable be, Gareki's hand held onto his shirt with a death grip. "…_my_ i…diot…"

Yogi took the small towel from Gareki's forehead and changed it against a cooler one. The door was opened and Iva stepped into the room. "Is he any better?" she asked carefully and Yogi shook his head.

"It feels like the fever is slowly going down…" he answered exhausted, eyes never leaving Gareki.


	9. Cactus (Hirakari)

_For: Azii on Tumblr_  
_No prompt, she won it. Because yes, my arcana is The Hermit and she guessed well._

**Cactus**

Akari's voice cut sharply though the tranquillity and silence of his living quarters. "Why is there a plant on the windowsill?"

Hirato looked up from the book he was still holding in his hands, before answering calmly, "I believe it fitted your personality. Therefore, I requested Jiki to find one." He smiled slightly when he saw how Akari's face turned even more irritated than before.

"It's a _cactus_", the doctor stressed. "With a fake flower. Hearty could hurt herself on it." Almost on command, the petit rabbit hopped to the glass wall of her cage and squeaked happily. "Also, I requested you to take care of her, instead of making my accommodations more dangerous."

But the smile never left Hirato's face, "Nothing could hurt your precious rabbit here, my dear Akari. You are both completely save." It sounded almost like a promise to Akari.

He went over to the rabbit and took her out of the cage before carrying her over to the plain, but comfortable couch, Hirato was already resting on. "It's a _cactus_." He mumbled when he sat down and put Hearty on his lap. "I am _nothing_ like a cactus."

Hirato shook his head with silent laughter as his gaze dropped back onto the neat pages of the book.


	10. The biggest 'What If' (Hiratachi&Yoreki)

_For Yogi-Is-Annoying on Tumblr_  
_Prompt: Hiratachi_

**The biggest 'What If'**

Tsukumo's gaze lay pensively on the surface of her perfectly brewed green tea. Hirato watched her over the edges of the novel he was holding. "You have been staring at your tea for a long time now, Tsukumo", he observed. "Might there be something troubling your mind?"

Her hands tensed slightly around the cup before taking a sip of the now only lukewarm tea. "I've just been thinking", she then answered. "About useless ifs and buts."

"I shall be the judge of that if you want to share?" he contradicted her gently, watching how her gaze dropped again on the cup and how she then put it on the low table.

She nodded. "I've been thinking about what would happen when Kafka is history. The Ships wouldn't be needed then anymore and Kiichi and I are too young to get transferred to the police…"

Hirato regarded her with a fond gaze. "If that was to take place, you and Kiichi would move in with Tsukitachi and I wherever the government would need us. Hopefully close to wherever Yogi and also Jiki would chose to live. Like a family." He stopped for a moment, before stating, "You left out Gareki in your thought process."

"Oh", she answered, blushing slightly, "I just assumed he'd live together with Yogi and work as doctor in a close hospital. He might be underage as well, but he can do more than just fighting…"

Hirato shook his head. "You as well, Tsukumo. If this were to take place and you two would have the chance to visit a school, you would have all possibilities open." He smiled and stood up, hand lightly caressing her blond hair. "When Kafka falls, we will still continue being a family. Don't worry. Maybe we would live even closer together than now."

She nodded, the worry had disappeared from her eyes. "Thank you, Hirato-san", she told him with a gentle smile.


	11. Lucky soul (Hirakari)

_For an anon on Tumblr_  
_Prompt: Can you write Hirakari smut or NSFW? (The answer right here: No, I can't write smut well and not at all with sexually experienced characters. So this is just slightly smutty.)_

**Lucky soul**

He was truly lucky, he decided as his breath ghosted over Akari's pale skin. The room, the flat, was silent except for the small angry ruffling noises Hearty created in the living room. Hirato smiled benignly as he trailed kisses up Akari's neck and his hands up his back. Wordlessly requesting more of the addicting friction.

Akari sighed, but it could also have been a soft moan as Hirato gently sucked on his shoulder. "You truly are insatiable." He broke the silence as he turned completely to him.

Hirato didn't quite give a response, just a gentle hum. His hands slowly trailed further down the pale skin, just as lips met his once more. Akari truly made him a lucky soul.


	12. No need for decisions (Silvereki&Yoreki)

For: an Anon on Tumblr  
Prompt: Silver!Yogi x Gareki with moral conflict

* * *

The first time, he kissed him, there was a fight. Not in him, nor in Yogi nor in Yogi's silver counterpart. But down there on the ground, not in the highs they were, up, up over the clouds, so close to the Second Ship.

And still so far away from any kind of responsibility.

_Thrilling_ was the way Gareki would describe it, if anybody had ever asked. Goosebumps were on his arms as the silver haired version of his boyfriend kissed him possessively.

He kissed back just as eager, the thrill of battle not yet to have left his boiling blood, hands in the hair pulling the mouth back on his.

Gareki was quite certain, he wouldn't have been able to fly on his own if he had let go of him right there. Lips slightly bruising as their kiss quite probably involved more teeth than any kiss _Yogi_ had ever given him.

Just the right bit of brutally Gareki had always _missed_ with Yogi.

* * *

The second time, they were up in the air vents, officially playing hide-and-seek with Nai, unofficially making out. Gareki's back was pressed against the metallic wall, hands pulling harshly on Yogi's silver locks. Yogi just bit harder on his already bruised lips. And Gareki couldn't help himself. He moaned.

His affair, his paramour, Gareki wasn't sure anymore, stopped running his hands hungrily over Gareki's lithe body and grinned. "Can we play?" he asked, almost childish. Gareki knew it was wrong as he nodded, he knew if anyone ever learnt of this, he would be screwed.

"Why the fucking hell not?" Gareki answered and bit Yogi's lip harshly, feeling the perilous grin widening.

"Knew you'd say that, Gareki-_kun_!" he exclaimed, almost chatty, and Gareki almost squeaked when Yogi's hand slipped into his trousers (though gladly his voice didn't betray him). "How loud do you think we can be? With little Nai still running around below?"

Gareki grinned slightly. "Do you really think, you'll be able to make me scream?"

* * *

Gareki sat next to Yogi's bed, carefully brushing a golden lock from his forehead and sighed. Thoughts sliding back to the short frenzy he had earlier. How could he even have thought it would have been a good decision?

He sighed again, taking Yogi's hand and pressing it as he mumbled, "I love you, Yogi…" His stomach flipped slightly and he bit on his bottom lip.

Had that really been worth the short termed pleasure?

Why was he even feeling bad, it had still been _Yogi_. Just less like Yogi.

He closed, his eyes and pressed his forehead carefully against Yogi's hand. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, guilty, "I'm so so sorry…"

* * *

Yogi was watching him from across the room, a guilty expression clearly visible in the kind eyes. And Gareki swallowed before averting his eyes. Yogi shouldn't look like that. Yogi hadn't done anything wrong. Yogi couldn't even do something wrong, not now, not ever.

It was all him, who did everything in their precious relationship wrong.

* * *

It was just a few nights later, the first night after the silver accident, that Gareki spend in Yogi's room when Yogi fell silent. Gareki waited for a moment, maybe Yogi had fallen asleep already?

Except, that couldn't be. He still felt Yogi's thumb drawing small circles on his hip. Thus he turned around, looking at Yogi. "What's up?" he then asked, simply.

Yogi shook his head slightly, but then said, "I keep dreaming about you…"

"And that is bad how?" Gareki inquired gently.

"I keep dreaming about us…" and the last part was so softly mumbled and further hushed by the pillow, Gareki, to his very frustration, couldn't understand.

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves slightly as he asked, "Could you repeat that?"

But Yogi's voice was almost shy. "It's really embarrassing…"

"I'm your _boyfriend_, Yogi, you can tell me everything", Gareki told him, though he could almost guess what this was about. "All your innocent and dirty little secrets", he teased a bit.

And Gareki could see Yogi blushing even more. "Al—alright… I keep dreaming about… making love to you?"

"Are you asking me that?" Gareki then asked, slightly confused. Hating how his actions made Yogi feel bad and how he couldn't even apologize for it.

"Were does making love start…? I—I mean where is the line between making out and making love?" Yogi then encountered.

Gareki swallowed audible. "I corrupted your innocence, didn't I?", he mumbled as he brushed though Yogi's golden locks, "I'm sorry…"

Yogi blinked. "How could you be responsible for my dreams?" But then quickly added, "Besides being my boyfriend of course…"

He shook his head and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Yogi's soft lips. "Just… just so you know, we can ha—make love", he corrected himself immediately, "whenever you're ready. I don't mind."

He could feel how Yogi's breath caught.

* * *

He couldn't believe how fucking stupid Circus could be. Gareki's teeth grinded as he marched through the halls of the Research Tower, emitting an aura murderous enough for nurses, fighter and other doctors to step aside. Report still in his hand, signed by someone whose name was blurry for Gareki but already on his personal hit list.

Gareki opened the door loud enough for everyone close to him to flinch in surprise including Yogi who was just behind the door. "Yogi", Gareki breathed out, relieved. "How—" He stopped talking, closing the door and sealing it with his identity card before stepping close to his boyfriend.

"I didn't dream it", Yogi told him, clearly conflicted. "I didn't…" His hands grabbed Gareki's coat tightly. "I didn't dream it, Gareki, right?"

He opened his mouth but then bit on his lip as he shook his head. "You didn't dream it… I'm sorry, Yogi…" Gareki told him and pulled him into a comforting hug. "I wish…"

"You still love me, right? Even if I'm…" and his voice got softer and softer with every word, "…a monster…"

Gareki's heart almost broke. "You're **_not_**a monster, Yogi. How can you even think about that?" He slipped on the bed and pulled Yogi awkwardly on his lap to press him a little bit closer. "Of course I love you, I just…"

Yogi nodded slightly, understanding, "You couldn't decide between the two of us, right?" he mumbled softly and pressed his face into Gareki's neck. "You don't have to, not anymore…"

"I know, he disappeared…," Gareki responded, pressing soft kisses on Yogi's golden hair.

Suddenly his back collided with the bed and Yogi was sitting on top of him, pressing him down. "I didn't disappear!" Yogi told him, sounding almost angry and Gareki could have sworn he saw the eyes changing to red for a short moment.

He was astonished. Glad. Confused. "You meant… you're one now? Or did the border between your personalities melt?" he asked, poking Yogi's cheek curiously.

Yogi opened his mouth, just to close it again and pressed it against roughly Gareki's. "Don't care", he then answered, "I have no idea."

Gareki hummed approving as he pulled Yogi closer again, sweet gentle Yogi, kissed him as if he wanted to _consume_ him which, he found himself realizing, was oddly alluring and downright sexy.

Yogi bit on his bottom lip, displaying a domination he never had, and Gareki was curious – curious once again. How far would Yogi carry this? A hand tangled with Gareki's expensive shirt, then slipped underneath.

Gareki could feel the arousal in his body and bit hard enough on Yogi's lip for him to back off, looking at him like a beaten puppy. "Stop", Gareki told him, carefully catching breath.

"But…" Yogi started, but stopped talking and sighed softly. "I see…"

"No", Gareki contradicted. "You don't. If we would carry this on, it would lead to _making love_, you lovable idiot." He sat up and straightened his shirt. "And while I _like_ the idea this isn't the nicest environment for your first time. A comfortable and controlled environment would be better for that." He stood up and offered his hand to Yogi. "You coming?"

Yogi blinked, still confused and slightly cutely blushing. "To where?" he asked though, barely sounding confused.

"My room of course, what did you think?" Gareki answered, clearly amused. "It does fit the criteria _much_ better than a hospital room in the mental ward."

Yogi nodded slightly as he took Gareki's hand and let himself be pulled on his feet. "That's right?"

"Is that a question, lieutenant Yogi?" Gareki teased slightly and Yogi smiled at him again."

"No, it really isn't." But just before Gareki pulled his ID card though the slot to unseal the door again, Yogi pulled him back. "Thank you, Gareki."

"Pft. Not for getting laid, I'd have to be thankful you share your debut with me", he responded, good natured.

"I mean for loving me", Yogi clarified gently.

"What's there not to love about you?" Gareki asked, "I could fill whole notebooks about lovable _Yogi_ things."

Yogi looked at their intertwined fingers, not used to hearing Gareki being quite so affectionate and honest about his feelings. It made his heart flutter with happiness. Utter and pure happiness. "All of me…" Yogi mumbled and bit his lip, "Most only saw something good in one side of me."

Gareki squeezed his hand, "And here I was sure you would be mad if you ever found out. I had sleepless nights thinking whether that counted as _cheating_."

But then Yogi laughed softly and Gareki turned around. "I really love you, Gareki-kun", he told him. "And you don't have to worry about what side of me you love ever again, I promise!"

He felt as if a boulder was lifted from his shoulders, even though a tiny bit of guilt was still left. "I love you too…" he mumbled, just shy of a smile.


	13. Just a Crush (Yoreki)

For: an Anon on Tumblr  
Prompt: Yoreki roommates!AU

* * *

Yogi couldn't help it. It being watching Gareki whenever the younger one was in sight, which frankly wasn't as often as he would like.

But right now, Gareki was there, just a few metres away from where Yogi was hugging his pillow on his bed. Eyes never quite leaving Gareki, who really wasn't doing anything interested. Just sitting at the desk, diligently reading ahead in the history book as if it was a novel.

From his cosy place, Yogi could see the little frown of concentration between Gareki's brows, as his finger stopped on the middle of the page, before grabbing a pencil and gently underlining something in the book, something Yogi knew, Gareki would ask about in class, make a note and then erase the soft pencil line from the book.

He sighed softly, pulling his soft blanket a little closer, as he watched how Gareki reached up to his silken black hair to put a few too long hair stands behind his ear. Just for a second, a tiny little second, Yogi imagined how it would feel to run his hands though the black hair. Over the soft, snowy skin.

His tongue wetted his lips quickly, as he forced himself to stop thinking about his roommate like that.

In fact, he didn't even liked if Gareki liked man in a romantic way, there had never been any evidence for it – or against it for that matter. Maybe it was better that way, Yogi wasn't sure how he would be able to look into Gareki's eyes ever again if Gareki ever introduced a date. And that even though Yogi felt they were slowly getting along.

Another breath, the gentle scratching of the cheap pen, Gareki used, more breathing. Yogi wondered if he would ever get over this crush, that felt too much like love, too much like everything he ever wanted.

Gareki closed the book, stretching his arms, elegantly like a cat, before carefully putting his schoolbook into the shelf and cleaning his tidy desk. Yogi often wondered how Gareki was able to keep his desk that clean while he wasn't able to keep his pens from lying around everywhere.

"Yogi?" Gareki asked, more nonchalant than Yogi would have liked him to sound.

"Yeah?" he answered gently, instinctively hiding deeper in his blankets to look a pitiable as possible to melt Gareki's heart, somewhat hoping that Gareki would give him a hug, a pat on the shoulder, anything.

"Are you… not well?" he instead asked and Yogi moaned softly, all but ready to turn around and face the wall, before Gareki slowly approached, crouching down in front of Yogi's bed, gaze narrowed in concentration. "Are you coming down with something?"

He was inclined to answer 'lovesickness and it's your fault', but he didn't. "I'm fine, Gareki-kun, just tired."

Gareki nodded, not entirely convinced, but knowing not to be noisy. And Yogi honestly disliked it, he wanted Gareki to be noisy, to take up space—"I'll be back later, try to leave the room whole, Yogi."

"Where are you going?" Yogi asked alarmed, not amused at all.

"The canteen, it's dinner time after all."

Yogi opened his mouth, scrambled out of the bed. "I'm coming with you!" Because didn't that one girl from the class of a club member mention, that Gareki was 'pretty cute' (which was without doubt the truth)? His precious roommate wasn't safe outside!

Gareki didn't look too amused. "When your fangirls are crowding in a way that will make it impossible to actually get to the canteen, I'll leave you alone."

He laughed, knowing how Gareki meant it – that he didn't mean it like he said it. "Of course, Gareki-kun!"


	14. Celebrations (Hirakari&Yoreki)

Halloween story written for an Anon on Tumblr.  
_Happy Halloween everyone!_

* * *

Akari ceased to see, how this _celebration_ was useful.

He stared down the hallway towards Gareki, dressed up (probably by Yogi who was fawning about how well he looked) in a uselessly well-made vampire costume, and Yogi who was wearing a black cat costume, going as far as colouring his hair black for the occasion. He rubbed his temples in resignation, waiting for the headache that was sure to come.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Hirato suddenly asked, "Akari-_sensei_?"

"They're making a fool out of themselves," he answered and turned around. "As are you." Hirato took off his warlock's hat and mock bowed before the doctor.

"I presume you're going as doctor?" He questioned amused.

"I am going to be productive and evaluate test results. Have fun with this _childish_ pastime."

"Oh, no, my _dear_," Hirato mocked him, "I do not fancy this idea in the least. Let's head towards your rooms, I am sure a suitable costume will be found and we can enjoy this evening with each other."

* * *

∪＾ェ＾∪

* * *

Furthermore, Akari ceased to see, how obnoxious the _celebration_ was.

Gareki against Akari's expectations, was actually enjoying himself (and against his better knowledge had drunken at least some alcohol) and so had Yogi who was clearly relishing in Gareki's attention, opening up even more than he normally would, smooching Gareki between sentences (and even though it was in _public_, Gareki was already too drunk to care).

Hirato filled up his glass once more and Akari threw him a gaze. "Why are we actually doing here?"

Did a nurse just climb on a table and started _stripping_?

Akari averted his eyes, until his gaze found Hirato's and he rubbed his ears. "One can _barely_ talk here."

"You have been awfully busy lately, this is a welcome excuse to drag you away from the lab. Besides, otherwise Gareki might have aided you." Hirato took a sip. "But this is slowly getting out of hand."

"_Yes_." Akari agreed, throwing another gaze to Gareki and Yogi, except they had disappeared, he leaned back in his chair. "I am in favour of leaving."

"You were never in favour of being here in the first place, my dear doctor." Hirato encountered. "How about we drink something halfway decent in your rooms?"

"Let's go." Akari already stood, when Hirato finished his drink.

"_Certainly_."

* * *

∪＾ェ＾∪

* * *

Additionally, Akari ceased to see, how fortunate the _celebration_ had been.

Hirato had shrugged off the jacket and the ridiculous hat as soon as they had stepped into Akari's rooms. For the sake of lost modesty (there wasn't a lot underneath the costume Hirato had Akari bribed into wearing) he left his own on. Even if that meant running around in a werewolf costume.

"It's been some time since we were together like this," Hirato commented softly.

"Work has been especially taxing lately."

Hirato laughed. "Indeed, it has been."

Akari took a sip from his own glass, gaze landing once more on his partner. "It's nice."

"Yes, that is true."


End file.
